


Исцеление

by Derstorm



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm
Summary: "Моего мужа вдали от меня удерживал возложенный ей же долг, но я знала — сама не знаю откуда — любовь, та, которую она у меня украла, вернётся. Мы обе жаждали мужской любви, но на сей раз все было иначе".
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Исцеление

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено работой ["Исцеление"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329511).

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/yqc17ru0h5i4nr9/%2186878582.jpg)


End file.
